


The Shadows' Reprisal

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Facial, Five Lone Shadows vs One Wolf, Gang Rape, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Revenge Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: The Spear-Bearer Masanaga steps forward, cruel eyes looking down at him. The agent pulls out a piece of scrunched up paper, shaking it in front of Wolf.“Looks like this demon wolf got caught in our trap,” he says. “Fortunately for us, Masanari gave us clues about you. We gathered up all those whom you have defeated, and I think it’s about time we get our revenge.”





	The Shadows' Reprisal

**Author's Note:**

> Five Lone Shadows for each Lone Shadow Mini-Boss Wolf has defeated: Masanaga, Vilehand, Swordsman (Well, Mibu, Hirata). This is not edited or proofed so I apologize for any weird sentences. I wrote this in like, half a day lol.

“Masanari…” Wolf stops in his tracks and presses himself into the shrine wall. He focuses on his hearing, listening to the figure facing a corpse of a purple-clad shinobi speak. This speaking figure is dressed in mostly blacks with hints of purple; one of the Ministry’s trusted agents, the Lone Shadows. 

“I would never have believed a man of your ability could be slain… It appears a demon lurks within Ashina.”

Wolf does not know who the culprit behind the death of that figure is - it may or may not be by his own hand. Wolf has killed so many that he can’t keep track of all of them. Whether he is guilty or not, Wolf has no time to bother about this agent’s mourning. This Shadow is in the way of his mission, and Wolf would have to take him down.

He turns and sneaks around the back of the shrine. Taking light, crouched steps he approaches the Lone Shadow’s rear and thrusts his sword forward for a stab.

But the Lone Shadow side steps and grabs Wolf by the blade, taking the shinobi by surprise.

“Oh? It’s you… The demon has made its appearance,” behind the veil of his mask, the Lone Shadow smiles. He pulls Wolf towards him by the sword and thrusts out a Snake Bite attack. But the Wolf is fast, he uses a Mikiri Counter and avoids it, breaking some of the Shadow’s posture as he knocks him down from his back.

The Lone Shadow rolls back to his feet and sneers at the other shinobi. “Hmph. Not bad. Well, that works out quite well. I, Masanaga the Spear-Bearer, will take my revenge for Masanari!”

Wolf ignores the other’s babbling. He wastes no time in throwing out another attack, swinging Kusabimaru at the Shadow who called himself Masanaga. But like all the Ministry agents, they are quick and agile, dodging and spinning around with nimble footwork.

They are tough opponents for Wolf; their attack style has a pattern, but they are good at feints and moving about at a dizzying pace. It takes much of Wolf’s focus, especially in a tight space like this shrine.

And that is where he’s made his mistake.

A shinobi should always be aware of his surroundings. He did not realize that they are not the only ones present in the Serpent Shrine.

Just as Wolf does a sweeping attack, the Shadow Masanaga takes a far step back and counters with a thrust. Wolf can see the greenish fumes of his poisoned laced attack and moves to dodge. He doesn’t expect another figure to jump out from behind the Lone Shadow, following up that move with a downward kick from above. 

“Gh-!” Wolf grunts as he flips his body back, the powerful kick just narrowly missing him. Wolf grips Kusabimaru to muster his strength but yet another presence appears behind him. A shapely leg curls around his waist and pulls him backwards.

Wolf gasps and gets the wind knocked out of him as his back hits the hard floor of the shrine. He blinks up and sees many more figures surrounding him, all of them in the same uniform. There are five of them, each of them a formidable opponent in their own right. Wolf is outnumbered. All of them have their swords drawn and pointed at Wolf, daring him to move. The shinobi knows when not to fight back. This is one of the times.

The Spear-Bearer Masanaga steps forward, cruel eyes looking down at him. Wolf recognizes him by the dangling spear-head hanging from his waist. The agent pulls out a piece of scrunched up paper, shaking it in front of Wolf.

“Looks like this demon wolf got caught in our trap,” he says. “Fortunately for us, Masanari gave us clues about you. We gathered up all those whom you have defeated, and I think it’s about time we get our revenge.”

That’s when Wolf takes a good look at the Lone Shadows surrounding him. All of them look the same with their similar uniforms, but some he can differentiate by scent and what little features he can see on their clothes or the exposed eyes. 

They are all the Lone Shadows that he has defeated. 

The Vilehand whom he’d had a duel with in the Ashina dojo. That one has the distinct smell of bitter poison. The three Longswordsmen he’d encountered in Hirata estate, Mibu Village and in the Well where he first began this mission. These three he can barely tell apart.

Even so, Wolf clearly remembers having killed them all. He recalls the scent and taste of blood as their life is drained out of them by his sword. How…?

“You must be thinking ‘How?’” Masanaga chuckles. He’s the one with the clearest feature. His eyes are the sharpest. There is fire in them, a desire to carry out his revenge. “We have managed to get samples of something special that the Ashina has been so carefully safeguarding. Of course we had to test on some people. These trained men are the best test subjects to try the Rejuvenating Waters.”

Wolf grits his teeth.  _ Ashina is finished _ , he thinks. With the Rejuvenating Waters already in the enemy’s hands, there is little hope for the nation to survive. Wolf regrets not cutting their heads off when he had the chance.

“Of course, we gathered here especially for you,” the Spear-Bearer says. Wolf stiffens, unsure what they have in plan for him. Four blades are still pointed at him and he can’t escape.

Masanaga glances to one of the Shadow Swordsmen, and wordlessly the Shadow approaches Wolf and holds the shinobi’s legs apart. Wolf tenses and immediately retaliates, his legs kicking out but another Shadow grabs them by the ankles.

His hands are stepped on by another Shadow, and Kusabimaru is kicked out of his grip. The Wolf is left defenseless and at their mercy. He hears their mocking laughs as they all crouch down to hold him down by his limbs. 

“What are you-?!” Wolf gasps, flailing helplessly as they begin to tear away at his clothes, pushing away the chain mail underneath to bare his scarred torso and chest. They rip away his scarf and pull down his hakama. The scarf is used to bind his wrists together. Wolf tries to yell but his mouth is suddenly full of fingers. They taste strangely bitter, like a particular herb; an unknown drug. This must be Vilehand. But Wolf has tasted it before from Lady Butterfly’s lessons. An aphrodisiac.

Immediately Wolf realizes what they are going to do. He bites down on those fingers but does not get the satisfaction of the Shadow’s pained cry. Instead, the Shadow tugs harshly at his hair, while the ones by his legs bends him over, raising his hips and pushing his knees to his chest. The other Shadow to the left of his head holds down his knees.

Wolf’s eyes widen. He knows what’s coming and he’s honestly terrified. But the aphrodisiac has started to work, spreading heat through his body.

Every touch and movement gets to him. He feels his limp cock harden while his body relaxes. Yet his heart is beating wildly, and his thoughts are fuzzy. The Lone Shadows surrounding him are masked, but he can sense their grins. Somehow, it makes him shudder with anticipation despite knowing what is to come. All this while, Masanaga the Spear-Bearer stands by, watching the entire scene.

One of them already has a slick finger in him. Wolf moans at the sudden intrusion. They waste no time; they are somewhat kind enough to prep him, but they shove another digit without waiting. Two digits are inside him, scissoring and thrusting. And then… four?! Wolf grunts around the fingers in his mouth, still trying to break his legs free.

The two Shadows by his lower half are stuffing their fingers in him together, stretching them out. Wolf recognizes them to be the Swordsmen but he is unsure which one is from which encounter. It doesn’t matter; Wolf will kill them all. He focuses on that thought as he grits his teeth trying to keep his voice in. It hurts, but it slowly becomes an excruciating pleasure. The aphrodisiac’s effect is fast, causing his cock to twitch and harden with such poor stimulation. Even so, the one on his left holding his knee coos and teases him with words.

“Knew you were a special one. A starving wolf, just like what they said. Don't worry, we will feed you full,” the Shadow says, laughter in his voice. Wolf barely recognizes the voice. He’s the one from the Well. Wolf shuts his eyes and feels tears prickling at them. He hates this, hates the harsh grip they have on them, the feeling of long fingers stretching and plunging into his insides, and the fact that he’s getting pleasure out of this.

His thoughts begin to blur while his body starts to feel heavy. His groin starts to ache and his ass is full, and yet he wants more. Wolf begins to moan and suck around the fingers in his mouth, his tongue lazily sliding around them. He hears Vilehand chuckle, wriggling those digits around his tongue.  

Wolf lets out a shaky exhale when he feels one set of the fingers in his ass pull back. Then he feels the other two stretch him wide open, gaping him as if beckoning something else to enter. It causes Wolf to tense, looking up at Vilehand with a pleading look.  _ Please no _ , he tries to say, but the agent’s fingers in his mouth press down on his tongue.

Their gazes meet and Vilehand chuckles again. He reaches over to touch and grope Wolf’s bared chest, plucking at his nipples and teasing the hardened buds. Wolf writhes and tries to pull away, but each touch has him bucking his hips and his cock twitching. The Swordsmen keep his legs spread and still, while the other slicks his cock up with oil. Wolf can smell the lubricant, his eyes staring helplessly at them.

The Shadow’s cock is slim but long. Wolf knows that will enter him. He doesn’t want it and he knows it would split him apart, but the aphrodisiac has him relaxed and ready. His hole feels empty and needy for something to fill it up. Wolf drools around Vilehand’s fingers as he vainly attempts to chew them off.  _ Please no, _ he thinks again.

Wolf grunts and squeezes his eyes shut as the fingers stretch him out wider. Then comes the slick, oiled up cock, sliding slow but easily into his waiting hole. Wolf’s eyes blink open and his throat lets out a guttural groan. But he gags as the fingers in his mouth jam further in his throat. God, he feels full with both his mouth and ass occupied. His cock spurts out clear pre-cum as the pleasure builds. Wolf sobs and shivers as the cock slides all the way in.

“Look at him, a shinobi whore,” one of them laughs. Wolf tries to glare, but the cock that's inside him pulls out only to thrust the entire length back inside, taking his breath away. The shinobi jerks and gasps. His entire body shudders. In his mind, he wants it to stop, but his body begs to differ. He wants more.

Suddenly the fingers in his mouth are gone. Hs bound wrists are held and he's made to grip something. Wolf turns to look, only to see another cock. This one looks shorter than the other, but it’s thick and heavy. Wolf's mouth waters, his eyes blinking up at the Shadow Vilehand. He doesn’t know what sort of expression he’s put on, but the Shadow seems to like it. “Go on, have your fill, whore wolf,” he says. Wolf’s brows furrow, but the drug has taken his mind. He obliges willingly.

Wolf parts his lips and takes the fat tip into his mouth. He slurps and sucks, moaning at the taste with the drug amplifying all of his senses. The cock inside him is reaching so deep and hitting at a spot that makes his cock weep. The thrusts are hard and rough too, pounding into that sweet spot. Wolf moans around the cock in his mouth with his eyes unfocused and his bound hands stroking at it.

Vilehand praises his skills mockingly, nudging the Swordsman beside him, “A natural cocksucker this one.” He groans and presses Wolf’s head into his hips, nose pressing into his navel. He groans again as Wolf gags and swallows, tears spilling from his eyes. “Gods, that feels great. You must be a veteran to suck cock this good.” 

Wolf shuts his eyes from the humiliation. He retaliates by tightening his lips around the shaft and sucks harder, earning another moan from the agent. A sharp thrust to his ass and Wolf snaps his eyes open, yelling out a pained cry around Vilehand’s cock.

“Oi, don't break him too early, I haven't had my turn,” the last Shadow says. He already has his cock out and his eyes are bright with want. Wolf is already full of cock in both his ass and mouth. Are they going to fuck him in turns? He shivers, whether in fear or in anticipation, he himself is unsure, but there is an undeniable coiling heat in his gut.

Wolf catches the gaze of Masanaga who remains standing by, watching the scene. His eyes are impassive, and Wolf doesn’t know what he’s thinking, watching his fellow agents raping a single shinobi like this. Will he be joining them, or will he be the one to kill him off once the others are done? His eyes glance down at the Spear-Bearer’s lower half. He quickly shuts his eyes, trying not to think.

The other two Lone Shadows decide that they’ve had enough of waiting. The Swordsman beside Vilehand snatches Wolf’s hands and places them on his cock. He holds them in place and begins fucking Wolf’s clenched fists. It is already slick with oil too and Wolf can feel its shape, the warmth and the bulging veins along its underside. He absently wonders if he can feel it in his ass.

Vilehand keeps his mouth occupied, his cock sloppy and wet from all the spit and drool. The Swordsman with the long, slim cock keeps up his rough pace, fucking into Wolf and enjoying the shinobi’s tight heat. The other Swordsman who’d been waiting by the side takes one of Wolf’s feet, pulling off the sandals and socks and rubbing it his cock against the sole.

Wolf shivers through it all. His entire body is being violated, but all he can feel is numbing pleasure. His thoughts are muddled and his vision is spinning. His cock is bouncing with each thrust the Lone Shadow makes and he can feel his balls tightening. Being debased like this, Wolf no longer has any dignity.

Even so… his body is still craving for more.

The two Longswordsmen begin to fuck him by turns. One would pull out and the other would thrust in, fucking him hard and fast before switching. The pace and different cocks makes Wolf moan out, every few minutes feeling empty when they switch. Wolf grips and jerks off the cock he’s holding earnestly and begins to take more of Vilehand’s dick in his throat. He’s going crazy; the aphrodisiac’s effect becoming more potent as time passes.

“Mmmpfuhg mmeem,” Wolf’s voice is muffled. Vilehand pulls the shinobi off his cock by hair.

“There something you want to say?” the Shadow tugs at Wolf’s hair painfully, craning his neck. Wolf licks at his lips, looking up at the Lone Shadows. He feels his cheeks flush under all those eyes staring at him. He can especially feel the Spear Bearer’s eyes boring into his soul. “Speak!”

“Fuck me!” Wolf cries out, his cock twitches despite all the humiliation, his thoughts are in disarray and all he can think about is getting pleasured and be filled. The Lone Shadows laugh at him.

“The whore wolf wants it,” one of the Longswordsmen says. “Let’s give it to him.”

“We’re not cruel enough to deprive him of it,” another says. Wolf bites at his lips as he feels himself getting pushed around. A Lone Shadow lays down behind him, and they haul him over his waist. Wolf shakily squats over him, confused at what is happening before he is pushed on his back again to lie down on the man. Someone shoves the Lone Shadow’s cock into Wolf and the shinobi gasps out. His mouth is immediately filled with a cock, and another is pressing into his cheek. Wolf bobs his head automatically, swallowing it down his throat.

“Here you go…” Wolf distantly hears someone mutter. That’s when he feels something else prodding at his ass. He tries to look but he can’t really move. His ass is stretched wider; Wolf shivers and groans, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Another cock is pushing into him, squeezing into his already filled ass.

Vilehand and the other Longswordsman also force their cocks into Wolf’s mouth, disregarding his pain and discomfort, grabbing him by the jaw and squeezing their shafts in. Wolf is almost limp, too stimulated to move or respond, taking all of those cocks in his body. He can only suck and swallow, moving his tongue and lap up the precum that’s leaking down his throat. His ass is sore as two cocks pound into him, yet he’s opening up still, his ass taking all of it greedily.

The moans that fill the shrine is wanton and obscene, but the most debauched one is the Wolf, who’s fucked by four cocks and jerking himself off even with his wrists bound.

Masanaga who is watching the scene from the side stares at the demon in disgust. Even if it is the aphrodisiac at work, he didn’t expect the shinobi to fall into debauchery to such an extent. He desires to ruin the demon, rip his insides out in the name of his fallen brother.

When he sees the Wolf glance at him with sultry eyes and undisguised longing, he wants nothing more than to shut his eyes and fuck his throat. Make him ask for forgiveness and beg for his cock to drill his ass.

The Lone Shadow grits his teeth and orders the Longswordsman to stand aside. The others remain as they are.

“Ahh, Masanaga is joining? He’s going to be split in two,” the other Shadows snicker. Wolf’s mouth is full and his neck is cramped but he can see the Spear-Bearer approaching from the corner of his eye. He suddenly feels nervous. The man’s eyes are still cold and murderous, but when he reaches down and brings his cock out, Wolf’s heart nearly stops.

The Spear-Bearer is more than just a title of his expertise. The man’s cock is long and thick like a third arm, enough to impale Wolf by himself. Wolf pulls his mouth away, coughing. His jaw aches and his throat feels raw. He tries to speak, “Please don’t! You’ll rip me apart!”

But he is silenced as Vilehand shoves his cock back in his mouth, gagging him again.

“Shut up,” he hisses. Wolf moans and thrashes, but the Shadow under him holds him down with his arms around his waist. The man’s cock is still inside too, but since the hole was stretched by two cocks, Wolf feels a little loose and empty. But Spear-Bearer’s is far too big. It won’t be able to fit.

Wolf closes his eyes, bracing for it. A hand grabs at his throat and squeezes.

“Open your eyes and watch me as I fuck you,” Masanaga orders. More heated tears drip from his eyes as Wolf forces his eyes open. The other Shadow’s cocks are still pumping into his mouth, the men's moans still ringing in his ears as they make use of his body. 

He watches in terrified silence as the Shadow holds his cock and guides it to Wolf’s hole. He’s still slick from all that oil the others have used, but it feels like no amount of lubricant would be enough to ease the breach of that giant cock pushing into him.

Wolf’s toes curl and his back arches, trying to inch away from that intrusion. His bound wrists reach out and tries to push away Masanaga too but he can’t. The man is out of reach. Even with his mask still on, Wolf can see his cruel grin.

_ It hurts! _ Wolf thinks, panting and breathing heavily through his nose. His face is covered in sweat and drool, his entire body soaked in his perspiration and the others’ precum. He’s sticky and filthy and he’s been used to the point of near breakage, but this one is the one that would break him.

“Tight… I thought these guys would have loosened you up,” Masanaga mutters. “You, under there, get out. Let me fuck him.”

The Longswordsman laying beneath Wolf obliges with little protest. He pulls out of Wolf’s ass but with Masanaga’s cock, it still feels so full.  Wolf can barely breathe. He sees the two Longswordsmen jerk themselves off as they watch.

Masanaga begins to move, pounding into Wolf with wanton abandon. Each thrust punches the breath out of Wolf. His cock splits him open so deliciously and fills Wolf to the brim that his legs shake every time. His own cock is spurting more precum and he feels so, so close. Vilehand and the other Shadow step back too, finally freeing Wolf from their dicks and allowing him to breathe.

Mouth empty, Wolf’s voice is no longer restrained or muffled. He lets out an obscene moan as Masanaga the Spear-Bearer rams into him, fucking every conscious thought out that he can't even form words. He can feel the man hit him all the way in his stomach. Wolf presses at the top of his navel and thinks he can feel it there too, bulging ever slightly. It’s somehow such an erotic thought of being so full and filled by a monstrous sized cock that Wolf moans out, helplessly lost in his debauched state.

“Please, no more!” Wolf cries out, sobbing as he pants heavily, barely able to catch his breath. “I can’t.. I’m gonna cum!”

Masanaga is in no better state too. Wolf is tight and his inner muscles contract deliciously around his shaft, like massaging and squeezing him. He wants to cum too, breed the demon shinobi’s ass and show how much of a worthless, dishonorable creature he is.

The Ministry agent grabs Wolf’s cock and strokes it, ignoring the desperate cries from the Wolf. The other Lone Shadows hold him down while they continue to beat off from watching the Spear-Bearer fuck the shinobi’s brains out.

“Hah, cum if you want, demon,” Masanaga growls. His voice is low and hoarse and his breathing is heavy. He’s so close. “I’m going to fill you so full of cum like the slut you are. A sex slave, rather than a shinobi. That’s what you are!”

Wolf barely understands the words the man is growling at him. He can barely think as it is. His mind is nothing but a blank, and with Masanaga stroking at his sensitive cock, Wolf shivers violently. He cums fast and hard with a guttural yell that fills the entire shrine. His cock jerks and shoots out ribbons of cum, splattering over his stomach and even his face. Wolf can taste himself, but he’s too tired to care, too lost in a haze of pleasure.

The Lone Shadows circle around him, ready to shoot their loads. Wolf’s eyes look to Vilehand. His cock is closest to him and automatically the Wolf parts his mouth open and sticks his tongue out.

“Take this, damn wolf!” Vilehand groans and deposits his load into Wolf’s open mouth. It’s thick and creamy and it spills down Wolf’s tongue and onto his chin. The Longswordsman to his left pulls Wolf by his hair to turn around and face his erection too.

“I’m cumming-!” another load in his mouth and face. Wolf takes it with a quiet moan. His body shivers and his legs are limp.

“Ugh, fill him up, boys,” Masanaga grunts. His fingers reach down to spread Wolf’s ass cheeks as he keep thrusting. Wolf can feel that massive cock twitch and throb. He wants the man to cum in his ass.

“Fill.. fill me up!” Wolf moans. He presses his hands to his own stomach. He wants the man to flood his insides.

Masanaga groans and slams a final time into Wolf, slamming his hips to Wolf’s ass. With that entire length in him, Wolf nearly gags, it had hit him so deep he can almost feel it in his throat. The Shadow shoots a copious load inside, and Wolf feels the warm release inside him. The sensation makes him whimper and his eyelids flutter. It feels so good.

The Spear-Bearer pulls out of him and he feels some of the man’s release spill out. But the Shadows aren’t done. The last two Longswordsmen hastily grab him by the hips. One of them jams his cock in easily, thrusting fast and desperate. Wolf’s insides are already numb and slippery from the prior release, but this Shadow adds another load inside him.

“A-ah…” Wolf trembles, dizzy from feeling too much. The final Shadow can’t hold back and ends up shooting his release over Wolf’s cum-filled ass. The Wolf is covered in cum and sweat, and it’s a sight that none of them would forget.

They are satisfied, for now. Masanaga too, feels the fire of vengeance slightly dimmed. The shinobi has completely lost his dignity and honor and there would be no place for him to go to. Allowing him to live will let him spend the rest of his miserable days with the guilt and humiliation which will haunt him. It’s a gratifying thought.

Masanaga and the Shadows tuck themselves in their uniforms, looking quite immaculate as if it was any other day.

They stare down at the vulgar scene with a scoff, some of them already disappearing back into the shadows to return to their missions.

Masanaga steps over to the Wolf and tosses the orange haori over the half-conscious shinobi. It barely covers the man but it adds to the obscene sight. Whoever fortunate enough to come across this scene will immediately know what had happened here.

The demon will not escape from this humiliation and Masanaga thinks it’s the best sort of revenge he can inflict onto the Wolf.

He’s sure his fallen brother will now find peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I spam tweets and sometimes drawings of Genichiro/Wolf on my [twitter](http://twitter.com/user/kamikaze43v3r).


End file.
